Princess Dolls and Clubhouses
by RebekahGrace
Summary: Albus Severus Potter goes on an adventure, but what does his pet think? / Written for QLFC Season 6, Round 4, Chaser 3 Holyhead Harpies


**Written for QLFC round 4 chaser 3 season 6**

 **Word count - 982**

 **Main prompt - Write from a pet's perspective about an adventure.**

 **Optional Prompts - 2. Preposterous / 9. "Who's a good boy?" / 11. Mew or Bark**

* * *

" _Come on, Finn!"_

That was my annoying seven-year-old owner Albus. Currently, I was sitting on the whitewashed porch, basking in the shade. As soon as I obeyed him, I would have to venture into the sunlight. Normally this would be fine, but the air was so hot it burned.

" _Finn, go on."_ It was a deep voice that came from behind me, belonging to Mr. Potter. Reluctantly, I stood. Mr. Potter had never physically hurt me but I didn't want to give him a reason to be mad at me. I slowly walked over to Albus.

" _Hurry, Finn!"_ I slightly hastened my pace but not by much. Once I had reached him, I sat at his feet. Almost as soon as I sat down, he took off again towards the little clubhouse he and his sister shared. Once we reached the clubhouse, I sat outside at the bottom of the steps whilst he went in. He appeared a few moments later with a toy sword and a ridiculous looking cape on.

" _Come, Finn! We must save the princess from the dragon!"_ I rolled my eyes the best I could. He wanted to play adventure again. But even so, I ran after him as he entered the small wooded area at the back of the Potter house.

" _This way! I can hear a bark!"_ I bounded after Albus. Whilst I was not always enthusiastic about these adventures, it did give me a chance to run, and he always seemed so happy. I followed him out into the meadow. The sun was shining and you could hear the birds singing. It was a happy place. Albus sat down and pulled a paper out of his bag he always carried with him. It was covered in scribbles that I'm not sure even another human could make sense of.

" _See, this is the map, the princess is being held here!"_ He was excitedly pointing to a star on the paper. I barked to show I understood.

" _It's preposterous that the princess is being held there, such an easy break in."_ I wasn't actually sure if Albus knew what the word preposterous meant or if he had just heard his father use it, but it actually kind of made sense here. Albus proceeded to pull a sandwich from his bag.

" _James doesn't get sandwiches y'know, Finn? Mum says he's big enough to make his own now. I hope I never get that big. Maybe I'll stay small, like Lil."_ I felt sympathetic towards him, because I knew he would grow older. I had watched James grow up and stop playing fetch, stop taking me for walks…

" _Well, come on, Finn. We've got a princess to rescue!"_ Albus shoved everything back in his bag including his half eaten sandwich and stood. He started off towards the other side of the meadow. Mr. Potter had built a treehouse for each one of his children there — a place for them to go, be on their own, cool down if they've been arguing with someone. I'm pretty sure James just uses his for him and his friends to hang out now.

In the back of my mind I heard a quiet bark. It took a moment to realise I wasn't imagining it. I started barking, trying to warn Albus. I couldn't let anything happen to him. He wasn't heeding my warning, so I ran towards his back and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him to the ground. I scanned the meadow. On the other side, I saw two blond haired children and a small puppy. It was just the Lovegoods. I let go of Albus and picked myself up off the ground. Albus waved but continued on his own little adventure towards the princess. Once we had reached his treehouse, he and I hid behind a bush. Albus pulled another sheet of paper out of his bag and studied it. To me it was more scribbles, but I think to him it was the 'blueprints' of the tower he was invading.

" _Stay, Finn,"_ he whispered, quietly — or so he thought — creeping out from behind the bush where we were hiding and towards the ladder that led into the treehouse. He started climbing it, surprisingly actually quiet. I guess he wanted to fake the element of surprise. Several minutes later he reappeared looking quite proud of himself. Tucked under his arm was a doll — his sister's to be specific.

" _Who's a good boy?"_ He paused to reach down and pat my head. " _The princess is safe! Now let us return her home!"_ I smiled inwardly at this. I hadn't seen Albus this happy since before his father had been injured.

I had been with him each night when he woke with a nightmare, crying, scared that his father was hurt. Mr. Potter was a strong man and Albus looked up to him. It had been hard for him to see his father in so much pain.

Now, returning the doll was trickier than I think he had anticipated, because after Lily's nap Ginny had brought her to her treehouse, which is where Albus had stolen it from. Now they were looking for it, as it was one of Lily's favourites. Albus didn't want to get in trouble — which he would if his mother saw the doll in his possession — so he had now decided to simply return the doll to the clubhouse, so that he could pin it on Lily being forgetful. The only problem would be that the doll was too large to fit into his bag so he had to make it across the meadow without being spotted.

" _Albus Severus Potter!"_ I turned to see and little Lily standing behind us. The adventure had been for naught. I turned and sat at Mrs. Potter's feet. My work in this adventure was done.


End file.
